Lee-Enfield
The Lee-Enfield is a bolt-action rifle that is featured in Call of Duty, Call of Duty: United Offensive, Call of Duty: Finest Hour, Call of Duty 2, and Call of Duty 3. Call of Duty and Call of Duty: United Offensive Singleplayer The Lee-Enfield is a British bolt-action rifle. It can kill in one shot, just like all other bolt-action rifles, but is unique in that its magazine contains 10 rounds rather than five. This means less reloads and more kills, which makes this weapon good for medium-long range fighting, and even some limited close-medium ranged fighting. In general, it is superior to the Kar98k and other bolt-action rifles. It kills in one shot, just as with the German weapon, and carries a 10-round magazine, with only slightly longer reload. However, its ammunition can get to be scarce. Multiplayer The Lee-Enfield in multiplayer is issued to the British team, and can outclass most weapons at long-range and medium-range, as it kills in one shot to the head or chest, but carries a larger magazine, helping to gain more kills or allowing a user, who in other circumstances using another bolt-action would have run out of ammo, to kill their opponent. In this sense, it is a more forgiving rifle. Its major flaw is that it cannot reload unless it has less than five rounds. Image:lee_1.png| Image:leeiron_1.png|Ironsight ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour'' In Call of Duty: Finest Hour, the Lee Enfield is a default weapon on all of the British PPA levels. Its ten round magazine, combined with a ludicrously fast bolt cycle, makes this one of the best bolt action rifles in the game. It is incorrectly portrayed as being reloaded by exchanging the magazine, which was actually only removed for cleaning. The cycling of its bolt is also much too fast, as it apears that it is lifted and put back down, not pulled back at all. Ammunition will also be eaten up rather quickly, and the lack of extra weapons can cause this to need to be exchanged for another weapon, most likely a Kar98K. File:LeeEnfield.jpg|From top to bottom, left to right: Side view, 3/4 view, iron sight view, and first-person view of the Lee-Enfield. Call of Duty 2 Singleplayer The Lee-Enfield is largely the same as in the earlier installments, stil being a one-shot kill at any range and issued to British soldiers. However, it is still fairly difficult to obtain ammo for when compared to the Kar98k. However, it holds 10 rounds of ammunition, allowing it to gain more kills without reloading. The British sniper rifle of choice is a scoped Lee-Enfield. Multiplayer The Lee-Enfield is issued to the British team in multiplayer. It is accurate and powerful, killing in one shot to the head or chest, and carries a ten-round magazine. This allows for more kills, and faster kills, as it is unnecessary for a user to stop and reload. It is still, however, not very well suited for close-range combat. Image:lee_2.png| Image:leeiron_2.png|Ironsight Image:leesniper_2.png|Sniper variant Image:leesniperiron_2.png|Scope ''Call of Duty 3'' The Lee-Enfield in Call of Duty 3 is used by the Polish, Canadian, French and British armies. The bolt system is slower than in Call of Duty 2. The rifle has a more powerful attack and more range in this game, however its iron sights are smaller. The scoped Lee-Enfield is found in the level Laison River. File:CoD3_Lee-Enfield.jpg|Main View File:CoD3_Lee-Enfield_ADS.jpg|Ironsight View Call of Duty: Roads to Victory In Call of Duty: Roads to Victory, the Lee-Enfield is used by the Canadian (only in the last mission, Reichswald) and British forces. Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts In Call of Duty: World at War: Final Fronts, it is a default weapon in The Relief of Bastogne, The Battle of Bure, and The Rhine. It is a powerful weapon on each of these missions. Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS) The Lee-Enfield in [[Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)|''Call of Duty: World at War (Nintendo DS)]] can only be used with a scope, and is the same as all the other sniper rifles. It has a ten round magazine, while the other sniper rifles only carry five making it the best sniper rifle in the game. It carries five rounds per magazine in multiplayer, but it retains the 200 rounds maximum of backup ammo. All of the sniper rifles in the DS version look the same as the Lee-Enfield, and are reloaded the same way as the Lee-Enfield in ''Call of Duty: Finest Hour. This is most likely due to the lack of memory space versus a larger gaming console. The bolt cycles at an insanely fast speed as well, along with the other snipers in the game. It is depicted to be only moved forward and down and is "shot" backwhen the gun is fired. File:Springfield_DS.jpg|The Lee-Enfield on DS Trivia * The Lee-Enfield was originally stated to be in World at War, but was dropped before the game was shipped. Its icon for the weapon selection menu and HUD icon are still in the game's files. * In Call of Duty, the Lee-Enfield could only be reloaded mid-clip if five or more bullets were fired. In Call of Duty 3 the gun can be reloaded at any time, regardless of rounds left. Appearances (By Level) *Pegasus Bridge *Pegasus Bridge-Day (If you still have it) *Mission: Matmata *Depot Saboteurs *A Desert Ride *Raiding the Fortress *Laison River *The Relief of Bastogne *The Battle of Bure *The Rhine Category:Bolt-Action Rifles Category:Sniper Rifles Category:DS weapons